Resurrection of Power
The Resurrection of Power (RP) is a book that I am writing right now and it is the complete story of Kylar. It is called Resurrection of Power because The Powerful person known as Kylar always gets resurrected by the Krin every time he dies. It starts in Rome during 15 A.D and Ends with the Disappearance of Kylar in 3696 A.D. First Chapter so Far - Chapter 1 - The Beginning = On August 27, 12 BC, A boy named Kylar was Born in Rome as a relative to Augustus Caesar. Also on December 23, 8 BC, Another boy was born as Brandon and he was a cousin of Kylar. They grew up together and were pretty much like brothers until the Emperor Died in 14 AD. In 15 A.D Since they were descendants of the dead emperor they were taken by Roman soldiers and forced to fight many different people to the death in a Arena. Once they were done they would be rewarded with a small army of 500 men. They were treated like slaves and beaten until the day had come for the fight between them. They were both in locked up in rooms like prison cells on either side of the arena, when the roman guards came and grabbed them by their arms and dragged them to the gates of battle. Both of them were exhausted and didn’t want to fight anymore, but they had to fight for the entertainment of Rome. Without any armour or weapons the gates cranked open as the crowd cheered. That’s when they both realized that it was just them and no one else in the arena, they had to fight each other. Both of their eye’s started to water and people started yelling in the crowd because nothing was happening. Guards looked like they were getting ready to kill Kylar and Brandon themselves so Kylar charged to the sword. When Brandon realized what he was doing he charged at Kylar to try and stop him. Kylar was nearly feet away when he got tackled by Brandon who was trying to keep him down on the ground. Kylar pushed him off and punched him repeatedly, then he walked over to the sword in shame. Brandon got up holding his face then looked at Kylar with anger and charged at him and started throwing punches. Both of them were rolling around on the ground trying to get the sword but also trying to prevent the other from grabbing it. Until Brandon was on top of Kylar and was punching him in the face when Kylar kicked Brandon off of him as hard and far as he possibly could. Brandon probably flew about 10 feet and got the wind knocked out of him, with his eyes watering and struggling to breathe and get back up, he watched Kylar grab the sword. Kylar slowly walked over to Brandon who was on his knees crying saying “Please, Don’t Do This!” Kylar grabbed him and looked around at everyone in the crowd thinking about what Brandon said but realized if he didn’t do it they’d both die. So well staring at Brandon while crying he slowly pierced his neck. Then it was over Brandon fell to the ground with blood oozing from his mouth. The crowd cheered but Brandon’s wife ran down screaming with a child that was Brandon’s new born son named Brendan that he never got to see with his own eye’s. Kylar felt so much guilt that the battle that just happened would haunt him for the rest of his life. But the battles in the arena were finally over and Kylar was rewarded with a small army of 500 men like he was promised. Kyar named the army the Brotherhood Of Kylar. The First thing the Brotherhood of Kylar did was to try and recruit more people into their ranks. But since Kylar was not really famous other than killing his cousin, earning 500 soldiers, and being related to the dead emperor. Kylar kind of wished he became the emperor of Rome, which he believed he should’ve but some reason he was not liked enough by the people. But popularity was one of Kylar’s lesser thoughts. He just sat in his room and thought about how he killed his cousin in cold blood out of selfishness. As he was thinking of everything he did with his now dead cousin he heard a faint voice getting louder and louder in his ear that sounded like it was saying “We’re Coming For You!” and it was driving him insane. He just thought he might be sleep deprived so he got into a nice and comfortable bed which he had not been able to sleep in for a year. As he was trying to sleep, the voices turned into visions and he was surrounded by multiple figures that seemed godly. They glowed a Bright Green and they were talking to him. They were slightly Audible but could barely be heard “You B-C--- I--O-T-L IN --- F-T---!” it was so hard to understand them, but it’s not like Kylar was trying too. He was to busy trying to wake up from the dream but he couldn’t, he felt awake but couldn’t move. They told him the same thing 3 more times each quieter than the last until they disappeared and the vision faded from his eyes. He was awake a long but he was no longer on his bed. When he was looking around wondering where he was he had noticed that he was on his floor under his bed like he was hiding from something. He noticed that it felt like he was crying for a long time. Someone knock on his door after he crawled out from under his bed and cleaned himself up. It was one of his advisors who seemed worried and surprised “Are you alright Sir?” he asked. “I have a headache but otherwise yes I am, What have you to tell me?” Kylar responded with a stutter and haze. The advisor seemed confused like Kylar should already know what he was about to say “Sir, we’ve been waiting to advance into enemy territory for a week, We’re nearly out of food”. Kylar suddenly realized he was no longer in his house and that it was a General’s Tent and that he was no longer 27 and in fact he seemed much older. He looked out into the Giant field where he saw hundreds of tents and soldiers under his power. Kylar was curious so he asked “What year is it again?”. The adviser was very confused now and said “I don’t know how that’s relevant but it’s 36 A.D. "Sorry for my confusion but what enemy?" asked Kylar nervously.